


【明绮】渐行渐远

by Su_He



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_He/pseuds/Su_He
Kudos: 7





	【明绮】渐行渐远

“雨绮，我……”

今天是鬼吹灯五部曲的正式杀青日，潘粤明在杀青宴上被灌了不少酒。尽管酒量不错，但不可避免的人还是有点晕乎。  
找了个偏僻的地方准备吹吹冷风醒醒酒，却意外听到张雨绮在跟人打电话。  
语气不太好，像是在跟人吵架。  
要是平时，潘粤明断然不会做出偷听别人打电话这种没品的事。但是刚好他今天喝了酒，理智有点不在线；又刚好，对方是张雨绮。  
再仔细听听，哦，是前夫。  
嗯？前夫？  
潘粤明一个激灵，脑子立马就清醒了。  
“就算全世界的男人都死光了老娘也不会回头去找你！“张雨绮挂掉电话，只觉神清气爽。狗前夫不知道受了什么刺激，突然打电话来求复合。她张雨绮长的像那种会吃回头草的人吗？绝对不像！所以果然还是前夫脑子进水。  
然后神清气爽的张雨绮就看见了刚恢复清醒的潘粤明。  
场面一度十分尴尬。  
关键时刻，还是张雨绮大方开口：“你怎么在这儿？他们没灌你酒？”  
也没等潘粤明回答，又继续问：“听到了？”  
潘粤明纠结下，不知道自己是该承认还是该否认。  
张雨绮看他表情就笑了：“这么看来是听到了。不过也无所谓，我和我前夫那点破事儿全世界都知道，多你一个也不多。“  
潘粤明觉得有些难过。面前的女人笑得明艳，看起来独立坚强，可是她心里呢？真的不难过吗？两年接触下来，潘粤明眼中的张雨绮从那个外界认为的大女人逐渐变成了小女孩。他看着她在片场笑着、闹着，也陪她闹着、笑着。  
他突然有种冲动。  
“雨绮，我……”  
“老潘，你觉不觉得我们在剧组呆太久了。“也不知是恰好还是有意，张雨绮打断了他的话，“反正我觉得我是呆太久了，久到杨都快替代我自己了。“  
潘粤明犹如被人当头浇了一盆冷水。不，不是冷水，是冰水。最后也只能强装镇定笑笑：“你这入戏是挺深，受角色影响也不小。杀青回去了就别想这些，好好休息，慢慢就能出戏了。“顿了顿，又说：”我出来的有点久了，得赶紧回去，省得他们出来抓人。你也赶紧回屋吧，晚上外面还是挺冷的。“也没等张雨绮回应，潘粤明说完就立刻转身往回走。那背影看上去甚至有点仓皇。  
张雨绮站在原地看着男人离去，捏紧了手里的手机。  
不喜欢吗？  
怎么可能！  
在遇到潘粤明之前，张雨绮从未想过，世界上还能有这么好的男人。人品，性格，相貌，甚至连大众风评都完美无缺。  
张雨绮进组前就听说过，潘粤明很受女孩儿欢迎。以前的她只觉得是小姑娘们见识少。直到真正接触过，才明白这样的男人，要是没有女人喜欢才是稀奇。只可惜……  
张雨绮是有些小自恋，却也对自己的名声心知肚明。以往的黑历史是无论如何都无法抹去的。既然这样，又何必非要和潘粤明在一起，给他的好名声也蒙上一层黑色。  
所以就这样吧，渐行渐远也未必不是一个好结局。  
至少，他们曾经相爱过。  
尽管，他们从未在一起。


End file.
